Catch Me
by ATHPluver
Summary: She kissed her and swiped her wallet. The next thing she knew, the thief herself was living under her roof. Two perfect strangers, meeting by a random chance, find more in each other than they could possibly fathom. Rated M for suggestive themes and swearing. Modern AU, Elsanna Non-incest. No flames please. Based off a drabble I received on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Catch Me  
><strong>**Title: Catch Me  
><strong>**Author: ATHPluver  
><strong>**Type: Series  
><strong>**Rating: M for language, sexual content  
><strong>**Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship  
><strong>**Trigger Warnings will be announced when such happenings occur in a specific chapter.  
><strong>**Pairing: Elsanna  
><strong>**Most Mentioned Characters: Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Hans  
><strong>**Summary: She kissed her and swiped her wallet. The next thing she knew, the thief herself was living under her roof. Two perfect strangers, meeting by a random chance, find more in each other than they could possibly fathom.**

**I received an ask/prompt from an anon on my tumblr, athpluver, that really got a lot of great feedback and those who read it wanted it to become a full fic.  
><strong>**Now, I already have a lot in my possession but I decided to throw caution to the wind and write up a quick, ten-chapter story about this prompt.**

**"Elsanna, kissing them as a distraction while stealing their wallet AU"**

**So, I'd like to thank the people who left 75+ notes on the little drabble. I'm happy I get to share it with the rest of the internet this way.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Frozen and other related characters to the Disney franchise. Any brand names belong to their sole owners.**

* * *

><p>Life in the big city was far from humdrum. Something was happening in every shop on the city blocks, every street corner where pamphlets were held out for sinners to change their ways, and every theatre that lined the famous Broadway. For as long Elsa had breathed in the cigarette smoke and fuel exhaust infested air, she never experienced anything out of the ordinary in her lifetime. She stuck to her morals, lived a simple life, dated around a few times, had a paying job, and was finishing her third year in college.<p>

She never expected anything to come into her daily routine at the drop of a hat. However, on a Friday in January, Elsa's life was about to take an abrupt turn.

The bitter chill of winter hung in the air like cobwebs in an attic, sending harsh winds down the busy streets of New York. Snow piles were loafing along the pavement, the ground icy and slick, threatening to make an innocent by-stander slip and fall. Clouds were drawing closer from the North, heavy with more snowfall. The crowds plagued Elsa as she dragged herself through them, her long day in the lecture halls creating a heavy burden on her eyelids.

She wanted to go home already but hailing a taxi during this hour was far from wise. And the subway was out of the question. It would be packed fit to burst. Plus, she was in no mood to be shoved backwards and have her thesis papers fly in all sorts of directions like the last time she decided using the subway was a good idea.

It was hard explaining to her professor why she needed an extension on the due date.

With her hands in her pockets, Elsa buried her cold nose into her scarf, wishing she could just Apparate home like the wizards in _Harry Potter_. Unfortunately she held no such magic in her veins so she had to brave the mob of grumpy New Yorkers.

She reasoned she could reward herself for walking such a distance by making some warm peppermint tea when she reached her apartment. Sit back and watch a recording of Ellen as cozy socks warmed her feet.

With that idea in mind, she turned a street corner with a bit more enthusiasm. Just a few more blocks and she'd be home free.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm behind her. The first thought that flew her mind was _oh great, one of those evangelists who preach to the masses has caught me again. _Since it was too crowded for someone to mug her, she wasn't very concerned that when she was turned around she'd be held at gunpoint.

Instead, as she was whirled around, she was met with a pair of soft lips against her own.

_Wait, what_?

Out of any New York scenario, there she was getting kissed in the middle of rush hour, human traffic.

Whoever this person was, they were an incredibly good kisser. Elsa found herself losing all thought and kissing them back, eyes fluttering shut. Their hands were wandering somewhere near her back pockets but she was too distracted to care.

"Thanks, sweetheart," purred the stranger as they pulled apart.

_A girl_? Elsa realized, opening her eyes and finding a grinning redhead in front of her, hands behind her back.

"Needed that today," the girl continued, winking and turning away, never once showing her hands to Elsa.

The blonde stared stupidly after her, heart pounding a mile a minute after partaking in such a random display of affection. The crowd passed her by as she stood blinking, immobile. Her mind kicked back into gear and she shook herself out of her stunned stupor.

That was when she realized something was missing.

Her hand flew to her back pocket and, to her horror, found that her wallet— containing her paycheck that would be buying her dinner and paying for her rent— was gone.

It clicked: that kisser was a no-good thief!

"God dammit," she growled, pushing through the opposite direction the crowd was flowing to catch up to the stranger. She couldn't have gotten that far, after all.

She ended up spotting the fiery red hair a few feet in front of her as the thief turned into an alleyway. Elsa ground her teeth and ran after her, ready to get her money back and put that stupid kid in her place. She discovered the girl snickering as she fingered through the money in Elsa's wallet.

"Elsa Arendelle, huh?" the girl chuckled, eyes the driver's license. "Pretty thing. Too bad I had to take this from her."

"Give it back. Now," Elsa said darkly, causing the girl to freeze.

Nervously, the thief turned to face the angry blonde. There was a guilty grin that stretched across her freckled face, meeting the rather ugly scowl Elsa was wearing.

"Hey, look, I gotta make a living somehow," she said, trying to be civil. "Ever hear of 'ain't no rest for the wicked?'"

"So you kiss people and run off with their hard-earned cash?" Elsa spat in disbelief. "Hand it over and I won't take you to the cops!"

Sorrow and disappointment filled teal eyes, the smile melting off her face. She glanced down at the snowflake patterned, leather wallet before tossing it back regretfully.

"Fine," she sighed, her breath smoking out in the chilly air. "Leave it to a big shot blondie to let me starve another day."

Elsa hesitated, about to turn away and shove her wallet into her bag instead. But that last comment stirred something in her. She observed the girl and came to the realization that she was nothing but a teenage girl, maybe around eighteen-years-old. Her clothes were a little worse for wear.

Her brown jacket hung loosely around her thin frame, blotchy with grease and grime. The T-shirt was either oversized or no longer hugged her body anymore, a hideous off-white that indicated it should have been washed a long time ago. Her jeans were torn and hastily patched up with poor sewing and her sneakers were falling apart at the seams. Her freckled skin was tanned but tinged with a sickly green, eyes gaunt and full of lost hope, hope that had been sucked away years ago.

"What… happened to you?" Elsa wondered, almost afraid to ask.

"I got kicked out of my house," the girl admitted, glaring down at the dirty alleyway ground littered with garbage from the Italian restaurant next door. "For being something my parents didn't like." She sniffled and tugged her jacket closer to her body for a sense of comfort and security.

Elsa felt copious amounts of guilt and sympathy pierce her heart. She gave her wallet a once-over before opening it, taking out a few twenties and approaching the girl.

"What's your name?" Elsa asked kindly.

"Anna."

She handed over the money. "Here, Anna."

The redhead stared at the cash in astonishment before looking up at Elsa. The older girl was smiling gently, offering the money again.

"You're not serious," Anna stammered.

"I am."

"Are you sure?"

"Go on, take it. But you have to promise not to mug people by kissing them," Elsa said.

"Oh… right, sorry about that." Anna flushed and grinned at her before taking the money and pocketing it. "Thank you."

Leaving her with the money seemed to be like the humane thing to do. Give her a slap on the wrist for stealing, a pat on the back with wishes of good luck, and turning away to go back to her comfortable life in the apartment she paid for on her own. Leaving this poor homeless girl alone in an alley with money she could put to good use.

However, she couldn't bring herself to do so. She couldn't turn away. She couldn't. She saw herself in Anna. There was potential in this girl that she saw just from this standpoint. Someone like her shouldn't be living on the streets.

"After all, you won't need to once you're staying with me. At least until you get back on your feet," Elsa found herself saying.

And she meant it.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"Oh, no, I could never do such a thing. Really, that's nice and all but—"

"It's going to get colder and I don't think you'd be able to survive the rest of this winter. C'mon, Anna, let's get you a shower and a hot meal."

"You mean… you're still giving me money _and_ you're giving me a place to stay? You don't even know me!"

"Someone like you shouldn't wander the streets. Not after you've been kicked out for something you're not responsible for." Elsa winked. "I understand."

Anna's eyes filled with grateful tears and she embraced Elsa tightly. Not caring that she smelled a little ripe, Elsa hugged her back. She was going to make a difference in this girl's life if it was the last thing she did. Nobody should have to go through being abandoned like Anna did.

"Let's go," Elsa breathed to a whimpering Anna. "I don't live far."

No words were said as they made their way through the crowded sidewalks. Elsa's hand never left Anna's shoulder, maneuvering her around the blocks until they reached Central Park. They cut through the area and Anna waved pitifully to a few homeless she was well acquainted with over her time on the streets.

"Wait," Anna said, making the pair come to a stop. "Can I spend my money on something important?"

"Now?" Elsa said, raising a fine brow.

"It's… well, for them." Anna inclined her head at the homeless men sitting in a bunch and talking to one another. "They used to help me out on my first days and I want to buy them some food."

The curious expression Elsa wore melted into one of understanding. She and Anna approached a vendor on the path and purchased a few meals with the money Elsa gave to her. Anna then took the food over to the homeless men and passed them out, earning many thanks from her and heartfelt smiles after she announced her turn-around in life.

"I wish I could do the same for you guys," Anna told them.

"All in good time, kiddo," said a gruff man, scratching his beard. "You're a first of many who have found somewhere to go."

"Don't let this opportunity pass," said another. "Get going and have a nice life."

She blew them all a kiss before turning and joining Elsa by the fountain.

Anna offered her an ecstatic smile. "Okay. Let's go."

"That was very sweet of you."

"You inspired me."

Elsa colored but didn't let it show, simply continuing on to her home.

They entered the brightly lit lobby of a high-end apartment building after cutting through the rest of Central Park. A few tenants that knew Elsa cast her odd looks but she ignored them, her hand once again on Anna's shoulder.

"So… I was right. You _are_ a big shot blondie," Anna said, cracking a sly grin.

"Just because I'm well off doesn't mean I'm a damned big shot," Elsa defended, rolling her eyes as they reached the elevators. Her thin finger pressed the button and they waited in an awkward silence for the elevator to open its doors and take them away from the earth.

It was then that Elsa understood the gravity of what she was about to do. She was taking in a total stranger into her home and inviting her to stay. Had she lost her mind? What would her parent's think if they visited? Or what would her friends say when she revealed to them she was allowing an ex-homeless kid sleep on her couch?

Surely, they would call her crazy and tell her to kick Anna out the second they heard the news.

But Elsa felt some kind of tug towards Anna. The kind that told her there was so much more in her than scrimping and scraping useless pennies as she begged on the streets. Nobody deserved to suffer for being kicked out. She wasn't a druggie, she certainly didn't think she was a poor Veteran who was stricken with PTSD, nor was she a deadbeat who got herself into the mess. Her parents disowned her and tossed her away from them, forcing Anna to live like a common rat in the pipes of the subway station.

The elevator doors finally opened and they stepped inside the mirror paneled walls and carpeted floors. Elsa pressed the twenty-first floor button as a few others filed inside, other numbers being pressed and idle conversation filling the small enclosure. An older man sent Anna a weary look and the girl moved instinctively closer to Elsa. The blonde gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, the elevator chugging upwards.

After a few stops on different floors, the girls were left alone finally with room for Anna to take a breath, only three more floors to go.

"You all right?" Elsa asked.

"Just… what was with the looks they were throwing at me?" Anna said, waving a hand around the room.

"Oh, well, you don't exactly fit in with crowd here," Elsa explained. "They've never seen you before."

"Sure they have." Anna folded her arms across her chest. "But their noses and egos were too high in the air to toss a few bucks my way."

"Not everyone is selfish like they are," Elsa reminded her.

"You're one of the rare ones," Anna said.

"I just happen to care."

They came to a stop on the twenty-first floor, the golden doors gliding open to reveal a crisp and cool hallway. Elsa led Anna down a few doors until they reached Suite 2140. The blonde pulled out her keys and unlocked the apartment, letting the wood swing open on its own.

"Go on in," Elsa said.

Anna was tentative to step into the dark apartment. She felt as if once she crossed over the threshold, she'd be punked and thrown right back onto the streets via a window. Her teal eyes landed on Elsa, looking for some sort of hint this was all a joke.

And she had a right to be distrusting. Especially of strangers who lived in high-rise buildings. Those people glared down at her as she sat in a ball against the walls of buildings, hand out and begging for money. Only once did she receive such sympathy that Elsa displayed and that was from another woman who gave Anna a fifty and a place to sleep for a night in exchange for a little hard labor. But that woman only put Anna up in a motel room for a night after Anna cleaned her apartment, never once offering the sofa.

Elsa was different.

A good different.

Her face held no indication that she would be kicked out. She was patiently waiting for Anna to take the first step into the room.

Once Anna walked in, Elsa followed in after her, flicking on the lights and showing off her modest apartment.

Never in Anna's life had she seen a place so… so… _white._

The first room was the living room conjoined with a kitchen but separated by a counter that also served as a bar. The living room had white L-shaped couch and two white armchairs, the chairs angled to face the TV. A long, off-white rug was beneath the living room set that was situated in the corner of the room where a large collection of windows wrapped around the area, showing off the dying New York skyline. There was a wall piano shoved up against the wall to Anna's right, a brilliant ivory shade.

The kitchen was covered in white marble and the fridge was a harsh, stainless steel. The cabinets were white wood with blue trimming and the cushions on the barstools were a light blue. The oven had four burners, as most traditional ovens did. And the sink also held a stainless steel glow to it from where Anna was standing. The wood beneath the marble was a smooth, chocolate brown color.

The walls were white but the floor was a dark oak, spreading across to the kitchen where the floor became a tiled, checkered black and white.

To Anna's left, past the kitchen, was a small hallway that led to three separate doors. She speculated they were the bathroom, master bedroom, and possibly a closet or an office. Whatever they were, Anna was stunned with the size and space that Elsa provided for herself.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Elsa said, strolling past a gaping redhead.

"Holy… holy smokes," Anna croaked.

"Come along, Anna, we mustn't linger." Elsa took Anna's hand and pulled her down to the hallway. "You need a well deserved shower."

They reached one of the doors and Elsa pushed it open, turning the lights on in there, too. Like the rest of the home, the room was white. White tilings, white walls, white tub, and white countertops.

"I think this place needs more white," she quipped.

Elsa rolled her eyes at her again. "Ha. Now, pay attention." She gave instructions about the water and how to change the pressure and temperature. "You can use any of the shampoos, conditioners, and body washes. And when you're done, you can use…" She pulled out a fluffy pink towel from under the sink. "This. And then I'll loan you some pajamas. Dinner will be ready once you're all changed."

"Elsa, this is really… really wonderful of you," Anna said, peering up into the icy blue eyes of her hostess.

Elsa shrugged. "I do what I can."

"You didn't have to."

"You're right. But I did." Elsa started out of the bathroom. "Take as long as you need. I'll see you when you're all done."

The door— also white— shut behind her and Anna was left in the pristine restroom. She was afraid all of the dirt that had collected over time on her skin would smudge everything. Elsa seemed like such a neat freak just by looking at the condition of her home.

She felt the soft fabric of the towel in her grimy hands and she felt so unclean just standing there. With nothing else stopping her, she stripped down until she was bare in the chilly bathroom, turning on the warm water in the shower.

Cautiously, she stepped beneath the rushing cascade of water and felt, for the first time in forever, the blessing that was a shower. She let out her braided pigtails and combed her fingers through the greasy locks, letting the Adam's ale wash through her hair.

As she stood there underneath the comforting water, she let a few tears fall down her freckled cheeks. Her heart was filled with thankfulness towards Elsa. Helping a complete and perfect stranger in times of need. She put a hand to her mouth to stifle her sobs of joy, falling to her knees on the wet floor of the tub.

* * *

><p>Elsa had changed out of her day clothes and into something more comfortable, laying out a pair of flannels, fresh underwear, socks, and a T-shirt for Anna to wear in front of the bathroom door for when she got out. She could have sworn she heard the poor girl crying but she didn't say anything about it.<p>

For dinner she cooked up something she knew was filling. Angel-hair pasta with feta cheese and tomatoes. Whenever she was incredibly hungry, Elsa scarfed the stuff down on her own but not without feeling guilty about it the following day. It was the perfect dish for Anna's first meal with her. Something to give Anna's starving stomach and keep it full throughout the night.

She filled a pitcher with ice-cold water for the both of them before sitting on one of the stools she dragged onto the opposite side of the counter so she could face the television. A talk show was playing and she was only paying half attention to it, her eyes flickering from the flashing screen to her laptop she had plugged into the wall next to the counter, her fingers typing away at an email response to one of her professors.

The bathroom door opened but Anna didn't come out. Instead she heard Anna make a noise of realization before the door closed again. Elsa craned her neck, spotting the clothes' absence in front of the bathroom, deducing that Anna had taken them.

After five more minutes of waiting, the newly clean redhead shuffled into the kitchen, her wet hair pulled back into a ponytail with a scrunchie she found on the bathroom counter.

"How was the shower?" Elsa asked, cringing inwardly. _What a stupid question_.

"It was incredible," Anna said honestly, giving her a smile.

The awkwardness in the air was hanging thick around them, a continuous reminder of their agreement flashing before them like a fire alarm. So Elsa decided that it was dinnertime in order to break the ice. She filled Anna's bowl with the pasta before placing it in front of the ginger who was sitting across from her.

"I hope you like pasta," Elsa said, serving herself.

"Anything sounds great right now," Anna said, stabbing the noodles with her fork and twirling them to hang on the silverware. She stuck the food in her mouth, her tastebuds exploding with the most delicious pasta she had ever tasted.

The next thing Elsa knew, she was watching Anna shovel the food into her mouth as if it was the first full-fledged meal she had ever had. And it probably was in the longest time. Vendor-made hotdogs and junk food were nothing compared to what Elsa had whipped up, the redhead trying her best not to cry there, too.

When Anna shyly asked for seconds, a smiling Elsa gladly gave them over.

"So, Anna…" she began halfway through her first helping and a third of the way through Anna's second. "Correct me if I'm wrong but your parents kicked you out because you're gay?"

"Hit the nail on the head," Anna said through a mouthful of pasta.

"That's not fair."

"'Course it's not. But they did it anyway." Anna swallowed thickly and took a drink of water Elsa had poured for her.

"I'm lucky my parents were so accepting," Elsa said quietly.

"You're… you're gay too?"

"Yeah but I was so nervous to come out to them. I thought I'd end up like you."

"When did you come out?"

"When I was around your age. Eighteen, right?"

Anna nodded. "Turning nineteen this year. I came out when I was fifteen."

Elsa stared. "Wait… that means—"

"I've been wandering the New York streets for three years."

"Did you finish school?"

"No. I was too afraid to go back and tell my friends what happened. My birthday is in June so... I never got the sophomore year paper work." Anna picked at her food. "It's not that I didn't want an education. I just didn't have the opportunity to go back."

"Didn't your friends ever do anything about it once they realized you were gone?"

"I couch-surfed for a while," Anna admitted. "But I didn't want to burden them. Eventually I sort of drifted away after a month or so. They also didn't seem to care. It was as if they were only my friends because I saw them five days a week." She sniffled for the umpteenth time that day. "Are you sure that I'm not burdening you?"

"Anna, I am willingly inviting you to stay here until you can support yourself." Elsa's face turned genial, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she smiled. "Okay? All you have to do is get back on your feet and I'll help you out every step of the way."

After dinner, Elsa washed the dishes while Anna sat crossed legged on the couch, flipping through channels and getting used to the remote. Nothing looked familiar to her since the last time she watched TV was through a shop window. Snow was falling outside and Anna was ever so grateful she was inside rather than freezing to death in an alley. She hated the cold ever since a particularly bad snow storm harassed the city and caused her to bundle up in moldy blankets with the rest of her homeless allies.

The lights of the city were as bright as ever, the sounds of angry drivers and horns being honked floated up to the apartment. The room still smelled divine of Elsa's cooking. Anna wondered if life would be like this all the time now that she had a place to stay. A quaint home with clean water, healthy food, and central heating.

"Tomorrow," Elsa said, catching Anna's attention, "I don't have class or work so I'm going to take you out and we're gonna get you some new clothes."

The redhead spun around on the couch, eyes wide. "Wait, what? No, Elsa! I'm fine with my clothes."

"Anna, I'm throwing them out. There is no way I'm allowing you to traipse around in rags," Elsa told her firmly. "And besides, you're not exactly my size so I can't lend you any of mine. You need new clothes and that is the end of the story."

"You don't have to pay for me," Anna said quickly. "I-If you do, I'll pay you back as soon as I get a job."

"I can afford it, trust me." Elsa put the dishes in the rack to dry. "I won't accept one penny from you. Whatever money you earn is yours to keep and do with it as you please."

"But, Elsa—"

The blonde shot her a look, as if she was daring Anna to continue arguing with her. The younger girl shut her mouth and weakly turned back to the TV, her finger clicking on the remote to search for an appealing channel.

Elsa dried her hands on a dishtowel and went over to the closet door by the piano. She pulled out some fresh sheets and a blanket before padding over to the hallway and opening up one of the doors.

Anna, curious, got up and followed after Elsa, finding her in an office/guest room, pulling out a bed from a couch that was nestled in a corner with an end table beside it.

"Oh… I thought I was sleeping out there," Anna said, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder.

"No way. I slept on that thing once and, let me tell you, it wasn't very soothing for my neck. Nice to sit on, hell to sleep on." Elsa began to spread the sheets out onto the mattress. "This isn't a five-star bed but it gets the job done. My friends have crashed here before and when my room was being repainted I slept here, too."

Anna's teal orbs gave the bed a once-over. It had been many a year since she had slept on a bed before, the last time being in that motel but that was during her first year wandering the streets. The sheets looked like they were also flannel, patterned plaid, making Anna's body ache for a rest on them. Elsa left and returned with a pillow wrapped in a plain white case.

"Here we go," Elsa said, tossing it at the head of the pull-out couch. "What do you think?"

Her voice came out in a whisper, "It's perfect."

"So, feel free to go to bed whenever. I have some work to do on my computer in the living room," Elsa said. "If you need me for anything, let me know. My room is right across the hallway. Make yourself at home."

The blonde flashed her another smile, leaving Anna in the office.

Anna let the door close behind her saving grace before crawling onto her new bed, letting her copper head fall onto the pillow. Her skin thrilled at the feeling of having soft, fresh sheets caress her. The room was dark but warm, the oak walls— the only walls so far that weren't white— creating a safe enclosure for her.

Once again, Anna let tears fall. Nowhere in the three years she had been living on the streets, begging for scraps of food and crumpled up dollars, had she imagined herself sleeping in the comfort of a bed without fear of being back in the cold grip of poverty once more. Sure, there was still some nervousness in the back of her head that Elsa would eventually come to her senses and kick her out but for now, she was finally able to relax and enjoy a good night's sleep.

She slipped underneath the blankets and hugged her pillow close to her, tears staining the cover. Her mouth had curved into a smile, lips trembling with suppressed sobs. She hated crying but she was so emotional for such kindness expressed to her. Her heart was mending itself in a space she had thought died long ago. It was still pretty beaten and battered but a stitch of hope was fusing itself together.

Even if Elsa would refuse to take any money from Anna, the redhead had full intentions on paying her back for all her selflessness somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. No solidified update day but I will do as often as I can alongside my other Elsanna stories.<br>****Any questions you have you can PM me on here or ask me on my tumblr, athpluver. Links with other ways to get a slice of my life are in my profile.**

**I'd love some feedback but let's stray from any hate, yes?  
><strong>**Puts a damper on my day.**

**Fav/Follow/Review**

**See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you **_**so**_** much for the amazing feedback. You guys really, it's really appreciated.**

**But now I have returned for another chapter. A lot of speculation happening amongst you but I can't reveal too much.**

**Ha… hahaha.**

**Have fun, darlings.**

* * *

><p>In spite of the comfort she had on her memory foam lined bed, Elsa couldn't sleep. And it wasn't the shouting of that really obnoxious couple next door fighting again or the noise of the city down below that was keeping her awake.<p>

No, it was the knowledge that a stranger was sleeping in her house right across the hallway. A _stranger_ she plucked off the streets. At any time, Anna could steal her computer or silverware or _something_ and hawk it in a pawn shop for a quick buck, leaving Elsa high and dry.

_Crazy. What you did is crazy_, a familiar voice said in the back of her mind, the face of one of her guy friends appearing before her. It was Hans, his auburn hair fluffed up and green eyes narrowed in bewilderment, as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. _You watch, she's gonna totally take advantage of you. Impulsive Elsa._

_Wait a second_. Another voice rang out, and the large-nosed and blonde face of her other guy friend, Kristoff, appeared. _Now, Els, you did a great thing! You're always so compassionate and caring. I don't think the girl would betray you for being kind-hearted._

_We're New Yorkers, _Hans said snidely. _It's in our nature to be rude._

_That's not true. Maybe if you took time to actual care, _Kristoff argued.

_Hey, who in their right mind lets a homeless rat sleep in their house?_

_Someone with a heart!_

_An _idiot_, Kristoff._

"Just go away!" Elsa growled out loud, sitting up and waving away the figments of her imagination. Seriously, they were like her shoulder angels in both her head and in reality. Hans always finding the worst in things and Kristoff trying to find the best. Hans convincing her to do more malevolent activities while Kristoff argued for the benevolent. But she didn't need their back-and-forth input this late.

She knew very well they weren't actually there but she _knew_ that would be their response to when she broke the news to them. They would tell her their opinions and possibly try to persuade her to change her mind on their behalf. She had to face it soon and was mentally preparing herself for what was to come, just like her father taught her.

Her father…

Her parents.

Elsa didn't think they'd be too thrilled to hear she was caring for a stranger, either. She had thought of them earlier, yes, but she had pushed it to the back of her mind because she became to preoccupied with making sure Anna was given some warm clothes and a decent meal.

Her head dropped into her hands, straining her ears for any sign that Anna was up and sneaking about the apartment. After a few beats, she heard gentle snoring coming from Anna's room and Elsa breathed out a relieved sigh, falling back into the many, many pillows that she had toppled onto her bed.

She was asleep, not causing trouble. Not causing mayhem. Peacefully slumbering in her pull out bed in Elsa's clothes.

Icy eyes fell shut, steadying her breathing and focusing on the quiet ticking of her wall clock. She started counting to one hundred slowly until her mind wandered, flitting away into nothingness.

The next time she opened her eyes, a dim light was trying to break through her curtains. It was obviously still cloudy out but that didn't deter the sun from boasting it was daytime. Elsa reached over and checked the time on her phone, the screen, bearing a photo of her and her friends, glared brightly at her, the numbers reading 7:01 with the date beneath it.

Still early. But she was too restless to sleep another wink. Her stomach was churning with unpleasantries that, perhaps, Anna _had_ sneaked off with her belongings. Maybe she had feigned the snores to ease Elsa until she was sure she could get away without being caught.

Pale feet hit the cold floor and Elsa crossed over to the door, grabbing her blue robe on the way out. She cracked open the door and poked her face into the hall, listening for Anna.

She didn't hear anything.

With clammy hands, she tip-toed to the office and peered inside, praying for Anna to be there.

And there she was.

Snuggled beneath the duvet, clutching her pillow as close to her body as possible, and mouth wide open with a tiny trail of drool leaking out of the corner, Anna slept still. Her hair was a wild mess, limbs sticking out of the blanket in spite of how much it was tucked around her. Anna was dead to the world, enjoying well-deserved sleep after her hardened times.

A smile tugged at Elsa's lips and she closed the door, leaving Anna alone for as long as she needed.

What had she been worried about? The girl was harmless. What genuine thief would sleep through the night of opportunity to snatch whatever she wanted?

That brought Elsa back to how she and Anna came to meet. How bold the younger girl was as she pressed her lips to Elsa's. How brave. She didn't know how someone else would have reacted but if it had been someone who wasn't like Elsa, Anna might have ended up in jail for theft or punched in the gut for kissing a stranger.

Who _was_ this kid? As sweet as she seemed, Anna was still quite the enigma. There had to be some niche in her that showed Elsa how she ticked. The blonde never had to experience a time on the streets and she certainly would have thought there might have been some… instances where Anna's life or innocence was put at stake.

One step at time, she had to remind herself. Too many questions might frighten Anna away and back into the gutter. She had to gain her unconditional trust before all was revealed.

Elsa found herself in the kitchen alone with her thoughts as if it were any other day, staring blankly at the fridge. She snapped herself out of her stupor.

_Coffee… breakfast_.

Right.

She fiddled with the coffee machine, picking out the grounds and prepping them. On any usual Saturday, she would have walked down to Brooklyn Diner and grabbed herself something to eat. But today she had other plans that made her routine come to a halt.

After making two cups worth of coffee— one waiting for Anna in the pot— Elsa made some omelets for their breakfast, idly sipping her java.

The smell of the smoldering joe and cooking eggs must have woken up her guest because Anna came creeping out a few minutes later, hugging her arms to her chest in the chilly apartment. Her eyes were still pressed with sleep and her hair had been forced into some makeshift bun that was falling apart slowly with every step she took.

"Good morning," Elsa said cheerfully. "You want some coffee?"

"Sure," Anna yawned, standing awkwardly in the hall doorway.

"You can come and sit, you know." Elsa gestured behind her to the bar. "You don't have to wait for my invitation."

"Sorry," Anna whispered. "I'm just… not used to this."

"So it would seem. Hungry?"

Anna plopped herself in the same seat she took last night. "Starving."

The older girl chuckled. "I suppose I should expect as much. It'll take a few meals to get your metabolism up to speed." She stepped away from the stove and poured Anna a cup of coffee. "Cream and sugar?"

"Yeah."

The ginger was palming her knees, watching Elsa's every move like a doe-eyed child. She wasn't used to being waited on, even in the most casual fashion. A mug with a landscape of Los Angeles was pushed in front of her, the sweet aroma of the drink filling Anna's nostrils.

"You've been to LA?" Anna wondered, cusping the mug and inhaling deeply.

"No, actually. My friend did for a vacation and brought that back for me." Elsa returned to the eggs. "I collect mugs."

"For what purpose?"

"Just… for the sake of mugs… I dunno." She shrugged. "I've never really thought about it before."

"Hm." Anna took a careful sip as not to scald her tongue.

"Didn't you collect anything?" Elsa sat down across from her with two plates of their breakfast, sliding one over to Anna. "Before…?"

"Not that I remember." The younger girl smiled into her coffee. "This is really good. Any coffee I had was either too weak or too bold but, Elsa, you made it just right."

"Well, bad coffee is better than no coffee is what my father says," Elsa said. "I'm glad you like it."

Anna cut into her omelet, taking extra time in chewing, savoring every last bite. Elsa fiddled with her own mug— the numbers 24601 printed along it— debating on whether or not she should bring up the face she had heard Anna crying in the shower last night.

_One step at a time, remember that_, she thought. _Bring up something that won't disturb her. Ask her a question, be polite. You were raised to be a splendid hostess now put those skills to the test._

"How'd you sleep?" she decided on asking.

"Like a rock," Anna said, grinning. "That bed is comfy."

"I'm glad you liked it. Are you ready to get some new clothes today?"

"Are you certain you… you're willing to go through all this for someone you hardly know? What kind of person picks up someone who stole their wallet, giving them a place to live in return?"

She sounded very much like the appertain of Hans that came to Elsa last night, though her voice wasn't full of malice. She was genuinely interested in the kind of person Elsa was. So the blonde picked Kristoff's route in reasoning, though worded it a bit differently.

"A person who wants to see that thief with a life worth living." Elsa took a sip of her coffee. "And yes I'm certain. I fully intend on giving you what you deserve."

"Have you done this for anyone else?"

Elsa met Anna's curious gaze before shaking her head. "No, I haven't. But maybe you might become the first of many."

The younger girl snorted. "I highly doubt that. As sweet as you are, I don't think you alone have the power to get all the homeless off the streets."

"No, I suppose I'm not."

She had no idea why she was making herself sound so sophisticated. Perhaps it was because Anna was stranger and she had a need to give them a good first impression of herself. Though it was a bit pointless since Anna didn't seem to care one way or another about how Elsa spoke or acted. She had no reason to.

"Soooo," Anna dragged out, snapping Elsa from her thoughts. "You intend on helping me get a new wardrobe?"

"Indeed I do. I tossed your old clothes last night so there's no turning back now."

Elsa mentally recalled how horrified she had been when she entered the bathroom to throw them out. She had picked up the shirt, beaten up bra, and jacket before revealing the sight beneath them. Her gasp probably still echoed in the tiled restroom at the horrendous view of Anna's old jeans and underwear.

As much as she would like to shove the thoughts of homeless youths out of her head like any well-off person would to ease their conscience, the thought of homeless women was something she hardly ever considered. Women had monthly visitors and pads and tampons weren't exactly cheap.

Needless to say, Elsa had thrown all the clothes away without a second thought, tears running down her face in sympathy towards Anna and all women who had to suffer on the streets. No matter what the circumstance, she had full intentions on making Anna's life better.

She would never tell Anna what she saw, not yet. She was prepared to spend lavishly on her and give her comfortable clothes and all the essentials she needed for an opulent well being.

"No turning back," Anna repeated to herself, as if she were daring to believe she was about to make a turn around in her life. "I like the sound of that." She took a bite of her breakfast pleasantly and said no more.

* * *

><p>New York supplied its citizens with some of the largest retail stores. Elsa had never known the reason a Toys R Us should get so big but apparently Manhattan needed to have one that could accommodate a ferris wheel. A bit ridiculous in Elsa's opinion but it was one of the most thriving tourist stops. Though she had to admit, if she hadn't grown up in Manhattan, she would probably be impressed with the size of the shops. And one of the retail stores that seemed to tower over its brethren in New York was Macy's.<p>

Elsa usually shopped at more expensive clothing stores but that was to treat herself if she got a superb grade on a big test or paper. Or when she pleased her boss and got a raise. The latter was more unusual but she liked to purchase a new scarf or pair of shoes as a pat on the head.

To start Anna off, however, she needed to kick off small. Several interchangeable outfits such as a variety of T-shirts and collared shirts, three or four pairs of jeans, sets of underpants and bras, some sweaters, and just about anything that made up a decent wardrobe.

Whatever Anna wanted, Elsa knew she could give.

Dressed in one of Elsa's larger sweatshirts and smallest jeans, Anna followed her into Macy's with caution. She was expecting looks of disgust thrown her way for daring to step foot into the store or harsh whispers from the various shoppers like she usually had to endure when she attempted to update her grubby wardrobe in any store.

But none came.

Nobody shot her any odd glances or hissed rude remarks. In fact, they were minding their own business. Some people even gave her passing smiles if they met her eyes. This was beyond Anna's knowledge of kindness in transient strangers.

Elsa led her to a section of the retail store where a blonde girl was dozing off behind a counter. She could probably afford it, too, since her area had slow business. Without a second though, the older girl marched up to her, not caring that the girl was slipping away from reality.

"Aurora!" Elsa barked, snapping her fingers underneath the nose of the snoozer.

"Huh? What? Uhm, welcome to Macy's. Today we… oh, it's just you," the girl named Aurora yawned, stretching widely. "How are you, Elsa?"

"I'm fine. I see night classes are really treating you well," Elsa commented with a dry smile.

"Don't you get all 'I'll told you so' on me this early," Aurora ground out with a glare.

"I won't go any further than that," Elsa promised, her grin only widening. "I have other business to take care of."

"Oh?"

"My friend Anna, here," Elsa took Anna by the hand and dragged her forward, "is in a state of fashion emergency."

"I'll say. Look at that ugly sweatshirt," Aurora said, eyeing the girl up and down.

Elsa pursed her lips. "Actually, the sweatshirt is mine."

A snide smile, "I'm not taking back the insult that just only makes it better."

"Hardy har har. Can you please give us some proper customer service?" Elsa drawled.

"Yeah, yeah. Anna was it? You go to NYU, too?" She looked at Anna with genuine attentiveness in spite of the light bags underneath her tired eyes.

"Uh… no?" Anna replied, not meaning for it to come out as a question.

Elsa stepped in. "No, she's waiting a year before she starts. Doing some community service and such. I met her in a Starbucks a couple weeks back and I saw her closet when I came over once— you know I like to snoop around— and I _knew_ I had to do something."

"Ah, a fashion superhero," Aurora said, nodding wisely. "But you could have hidden her shirt with something else. That sweatshirt—"

"Leave my comfy, lazy day clothes alone," Elsa hissed. "Can we please get started? And I'm paying for it all, by the way."

"Ooh, someone _likes_ you," Aurora giggled, winking suggestively at Anna.

"Zip it," Elsa warned her, ears turning pink.

"Alright, I've tortured you enough. Let's see what we can do for Miss Fashion Emergency." Aurora moved out from behind the counter, lazily beckoning for the girls to follow her.

"Nice backstory," Anna whispered to Elsa.

"It's a good thing I was in an improv group during high school," Elsa said, smiling. "I totally came up with that thing on the spot."

With swift service, Aurora managed to fit Anna in several T-shirts and jeans and shoes and just about anything that the redhead wanted to try out. Her excitement levels had increased significantly as the shopping spree continued, Elsa flashing her credit card shamelessly for every item Anna fell in love with.

As Aurora rang up the purchases for Elsa, Anna examining an outfit a mannequin was wearing, she leaned close to Elsa in order to whisper without being heard.

"So, what's the deal between you and her anyway?" she asked.

"We're friends. And she really does need new clothes," Elsa said. "Her pickings were sparse."

"No, like, messing around? Not your little call girl?"

"You're repulsive."

Aurora giggled, "What? I'm just curious."

"We're _friends_," Elsa growled forcefully.

"Alright, alright. Chill. But I'm not letting this go."

"When do you ever?"

Elsa was lucky that Aurora wasn't mutual friends with the guys. She had met her in an English class and they got to talking, becoming fast friends and grabbing lunch that very same day. Elsa thought she deserved a friend outside her usual group who wouldn't gossip to the same friends she dreaded on announcing Anna being in her life.

Aurora may have been snide at times but she was loyal and didn't judge Elsa so she trusted her with keeping Anna on the down low until things progressed.

"Have a good day. And hit me up for lunch sometime soon," Aurora told her, handing over the many bags.

"Will do. Text you later."

Elsa gathered Anna's attention by clearing her throat as she passed her by and the ginger caught up with her, the two walking out of the shop together.

"She was nice," Anna said.

"You sound surprised," Elsa laughed.

"Well, she didn't act like it at first."

"She does that. She really is a kind person at heart but her schedule makes her grumpy. She also likes being queen bitch to me sometimes."

"You're okay with her knowing I know you?"

Elsa's brows furrowed. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

A timid shrug but no answer.

"Speaking of friends, I have two that you're gonna have to meet. They're like my brothers so… it's kinda mandatory they know almost everything about me."

"Are they friends with that girl, too?"

"No, but they know of her. I have a circle of friends that doesn't involve them. Usually they're study-buddies but I mostly hang out with the guys outside of school." Elsa held the door open for Anna as they entered the cold New York afternoon. "They, ah, invite themselves to snoop around my personal life."

"Really?"

"They do it in the best way. Most of the time they're bumbling idiots but I love them anyway."

Anna smiled. "They sound sweet."

"Yeah, they certainly try to be… What do you want for lunch? There's a good Chinese place up the street."

"Whatever you wanna do. I can seriously eat for days on end. In just these last two meals I've eaten more than I usually do in a matter of three days."

Elsa's brows turned up in slight concern. "How did you usually find things to eat?"

"Oh, with some cash I collected I'd buy some cheap food in liquor stores or vending machines or from the carts in Central Park." She hugged her brand new, deep olive swing coat closer to her body as the wind chilled her exposed hands and face. "I never went dumpster diving or anything gross like that. I saved that for last resorts like starving to death."

Her tone was so chipper and optimistic, as if she could have had it worse. And she really could have. Elsa had to hand it to her, she handled the rough New York streets with stride. She could see Anna picking her fights and hiding in the shadows to find her perfect place to strike instead of just moping around in self-sorrow.

"Anna, if you begged on the street… why did you mug me?" Elsa asked.

"I never said I was innocent in my money grabbing," Anna said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "I've pick-pocketed a business man or two. I've seen a buddy of mine pull the kiss-and-take ordeal so I decided to give it a shot." She flushed lightly as she grinned. "I never expected to get caught and suddenly be dressed in a coat of this caliber."

Elsa grinned back. "Life is certainly funny, isn't it?"

"Unexpected and funny, indeed."

* * *

><p>Elsa's phone kept going off with text messages from both Hans and Kristoff. She ignored them, the back of her mind playing their bouts of worries and accusations for doing so. But she was too preoccupied with a conversation with Anna as they sat together on a Central Park bench, talking through chattering teeth and smokey breaths.<p>

"Do you have any siblings?" Elsa wondered, feeling her phone buzz in her back pocket.

"No… I mean, maybe I might. Who knows." Anna rubbed her hands together and regretting not picking out a pair of gloves. "Maybe they tried to make a perfect child after they kicked me out."

A tender hand rested on the younger girl's knee. "Oh, Anna, don't say things like that."

"Well, I wouldn't put it past them."

Elsa let out a tiny grimace, trying to read her expression. How she went from optimistic to bitter was something she couldn't quite understand. When Elsa went into a mood it usually lasted for a long time. Brooding in her dark bedroom and eating her feelings or being all smiley and charming or expressing her anger to the person who caused her distress. Anna switched off quickly and it was probably something she taught herself to do: hide her actual emotions so nobody could read into them.

Or, possibly, Elsa was overanalyzing everything like a high school English teacher while reading a book assigned to the class.

Again, her phone buzzed and Anna took notice, the vibration hitting the wooden bench they were sitting in.

"Looks like someone is trying to talk to you," she pointed out, smiling.

Now that it was openly brought to her attention, Elsa decided it wouldn't be rude to finally see the boys' messages. The latest text was from Hans, his name accompanied by an emoji wearing a pair of sunglasses. He was asking her why she wasn't answering his other texts in all caps.

With a roll of her eyes, she unlocked her phone and scrolled through his texts, his initial request being she meet he and Kristoff up at a bar and grab a few drinks after he got off work. Kristoff had texted her with the same idea, both of them apparently not very in sync on who would text her first about the plans.

She really was in no mood to drink with them anyway. She had already planned on making some of her bis-quick chicken and mashed potatoes for her and Anna to have for dinner. And the last thing she wanted to do was to leave Anna alone. Not that she didn't trust her, she just didn't want to leave her alone after they had just started getting used to one another.

"Who was it?" Anna asked curiously.

Elsa smiled at her endearing nosiness. "My friend Hans. He's more pushy than my friend Kristoff. They want to get drinks."

"Oh, that sounds fun. You should go!" Anna encouraged.

"No, I already had plans with you," Elsa said quickly. She flushed at her wording. "I-I mean, for dinner and such. I can't just leave you in the apartment by yourself."

"'Cause, you don't really trust me yet?" Anna reasoned.

"No, no, no!" Elsa shook her head. "I do! I just… I don't _want_ you leave you alone because I still want to get to know you."

"Elsa, it's okay if you don't trust me," Anna said calmly. "I understand if you don't. I used to be a homeless kid who mugged people to make a living. I'm fully prepared to earn your trust little by little." She adjusted the beanie she wore on her head. "And even though you've just met me, you've already shown me so much kindness. I've never been so warm in my life."

Somehow, hearing Anna's statement eased the unknowing feeling of unease that she had towards her. She did genuinely believe herself that Anna was trustworthy but she obviously did have her own unconscious reservations.

A thankful smile lit up Elsa's features, "Well regardless, I'm still not gonna leave you all alone. I don't want to go out for drinks anyway. They'll usually pick the same place and order the same cheap bar food. Besides, I wanna see what you think of the dinner I'm gonna cook up."

"If you're sure," Anna said, "then I look forward to spending the evening with you!"

"I have a show to catch up on tonight," Elsa said excitedly. "After dinner we can have some hot chocolate and watch together. How does that sound?"

"Ooh, I _love_ chocolate!" Anna gushed. "If I had extra spending money I always got myself a Hershey's bar."

"Lucky you because I love chocolate, too." Elsa grinned. "There's plenty of chocolate at my place. I'm never out of it."

"That's good to know! And spending a quiet evening with you sounds perfect. I could use a nice cup of cocoa. It's been far too long."

Elsa gathered up the shopping bags surrounding them, Anna grabbing a couple so she could help out.

Elsa said jovially as they started walking, "Well then, we should get going. We still have to get you some shampoos and stuff like that. And let's pick you up a pair of gloves on the way back."

"Oh, it's alright—"

"Anna, I'm picking you up a pair of gloves and that is the end of the story."

A smile lit up freckled cheeks. "Alright, if you insist."

* * *

><p>Anna had fallen asleep an hour ago, curled up beneath the warm blankets with a belly full of a well served meal and hot chocolate. She had showered with her new shampoo and conditioner— strawberry scented— and lathered her body in her apple spice body wash and pumpkin lotion. All of the items were so expensive when she and Elsa had browsed the racks she felt almost guilty. However watching Elsa pick them up and place them in the basket with a straight face seemed to have eased her heavy feeling of misconduct.<p>

Now once again dead to the world, Anna was thriving in the land of dreams. Meanwhile, Elsa was back in her room, her itchy eyes glued to the laptop as she typed up a few pages for her paper due on Wednesday.

Her phone buzzed and she flickered her attention to it, Hans' picture of himself flipping off the camera displayed in the little circle. Rolling her tired eyes she picked it up, giving him the benefit of the doubt and talking to him instead of ignoring him like she had done most of the afternoon.

"Yes?" she yawned. "Why are you bothering me this late?"

"Elsa, I _so_ know you're awake right now don't even try to deny it," he said smugly.

"What do you want?" she demanded, in no mood to put up with his shenanigans.

"We missed you at the bar! Why didn't you show up?"

"I have far more important things to do than drink with you guys."

"Such as?"

"Things, Hans."

A pause.

"Who is she?"

Elsa flushed, spluttering, "What!?"

"Oh come _on_, Elsa. You can't put anything past me. There has got to be a girl you're seeing and you've just haven't told us yet."

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. "Hans, I'm not dating anyone."

"What is that I smell?" Hans took a big sniff on the other line. "Oh! It's the sweet smell of absolute bullshit."

"Hans, fuck off!"

She realized how loud that was and bit her lip, hoping she hadn't woken up the girl across the hall.

A chuckle, "You can lie all you want—"

"I am _not_ lying, you prick," she spat.

"Why are you getting so defensive?"

"Because you're making accusations you know nothing about. Can I please go back to writing my paper?"

Hans heaved a sigh, as if Elsa were the one interrogating him. "_Fine_. But mark my words, I'm going to find out the truth."

"How about you patient for once in your pathetic life and perhaps you'll find out why sooner than you think."

"So there is a reason."

"Yes, but it isn't your farfetched belief of a girlfriend. Good night, Hans."

"Wait, I just have one more—"

"Good _night_, Hans!"

_Click_.

She threw her phone back on the duvet and collapsed her back against her pillows. Now that sleep called her, the paper didn't look like it was going to be worked on any further. She groaned and shut off her computer before adjusting herself in bed and closing her eyes.

Ears focused on the wall clock… ticking slowly… _tick… tock…_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that. Meeting the guys will come the next chapter. It will all fall into place soon enough.<strong>

**Fav/Follow/Review**

**See you next time!**


End file.
